Reviewing of media recorded from communications systems is not a new field, and has been addressed by others. The recording may be used for multiple purposes, including their use as a tool to monitor a user experience, for example for a user calling into a contact center. The recordings can be also be used to provide an indication of the quality of service a particular customer was provided, to determine how a particular call agent is performing, and to evaluate an overall level of quality of service provided by the contact center. Certain media recording systems cull together associated conversations into the same interaction, and therefore encounter the issue of potentially several or more separate conversation streams occurring simultaneously within the same interaction with the communications system.